elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Initiate Josseline
Initiate Josseline is a Breton, the sister of Crafty Lerisa and a member of Society of the Dragon. Interactions Pious Intervention Dialogue "You're working for my sister, right? How did you find me? No, never mind. Just tell me if you're here to talk or to kill me." :Why would you think I'm here to kill you? "Oh, just those little things I noticed, like that cold look in your eyes. Or your rants about splendor of Boethiah. Isn't killing what a disciple of the warrior prince does best?" ::I'm just trying to help, speaking of which …. "Yeah, about that. I'm done with the Society of the Dragon. Turns out, religion doesn't really agree with the women in my family. Especially not a crazy cult with a murderous priest for a leader." :::How did you get drawn into the Grand Chanter's cult? "Now you're starting to really curl my spine. I could ask you the same. Just what were you doing spouting that Boethiah nonsense in Kvatch? Are you some sort of Daedra out to prove a point? Are you … are you Sheogorath?" ::::No, just a friend. "That's … a more honest answer than I expected. My sister sent you, didn't she? She just couldn't let me deal with this myself, could she? And oh look, there's Lerisa now. What a surprise." :::::You should talk to her, Josseline. ::::Lie Yes! I'm Sheogorath. You discovered my clever ploy. Conversations Grand Chanter Surus: "Lieutenant, how has this heretic transgressed against the Dragon God?" Lieutenant Mervial: "By spreading the word of Boethiah to the initiates." Grand Chanter Surus: "There's only one punishment for blasphemy. Behead them!" Initiate Josseline: "What? Isn't that a little extreme?" Grand Chanter Surus: "You dare question the will of Akatosh?" Initiate Josseline: "It doesn't say anything about beheadings in the Book of Akatosh." Grand Chanter Surus: "Silence, initiate! Lieutenant, deliver Akatosh's justice." Crafty Lerisa: "Is this the life you hoped for, Josseline?" Initiate Josseline: "Lerisa? I should have known! I'm leaving." Crafty Lerisa: "I like the sound of that. Time to go." Near the last shrine: Crafty Lerisa: "Josseline, Josseline. Could you be any more predictable?" Initiate Josseline: "My dear sister, I knew you would find me. Are you here to kill me, too? After speaking with Crafty Lerisa: Initiate Josseline: "Every time you help me, someone winds up dead. Couldn't you let me deal with this myself?" Crafty Lerisa: "I didn't like the way we left things, Josseline. And when I realized what the Grand Chanter was up to …." Initiate Josseline: "So my big sister sails in to rescue me. Again. Tell me, how many did the Grand Chanter kill?" Crafty Lerisa: "At least three people since I've been paying attention. I haven't been in town that long." Initiate Josseline: "So you called in someone to help?" Crafty Lerisa: "I know you're angry, but he really would have killed you, Josseline. I couldn't let that happen." Initiate Josseline: "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm done with the Society and I'm done with Kvatch. But I am not going with you." Crafty Lerisa: "Fair enough. But any time you need me, I'll be there." Initiate Josseline: "I know. Goodbye, sister." Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Bretons Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Society of the Dragon Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Characters